Work machines can be used in various industries and are particularly suited for performing tasks such as earth-moving, digging, drilling, and transporting heavy objects. In general, work machines such as backhoes, bulldozers, skid steer loaders, and cranes commonly use some form of mechanical advantage to carry out tasks requiring exceptional strength or force, e.g., to move large, heavy objects or earth. Commonly, hydraulic machinery is used for lifting heavy loads, articulating booms, and controlling other features of work machines.
Attachments can be used with work machines for carrying out specific tasks or performing certain operations. Examples of work machine attachments include augers, brooms, excavator buckets, stump grinders, and trenchers, and most, if not all attachments operate by hydraulic power.